Kidnapped
by Andy.Athena
Summary: Will Halstead has been kidnapped by Ray Burke's son Timmy, to save his father's life. Unfortunately, Ray dies and Timmy's really mad. What's going to happen now? How will Jay Halstead take this? WARNING FOR VIOLENCE. PTSD. Please don't read if it's not your cup of tea. Halstead Brothers Story.
1. He's Taken

**Kidnapped.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Characters are NBC'S I just created the story.**

Summary: Will Halstead has been kidnapped by Ray Burke's son Timmy, to save his father's life. Unfortunately, Ray dies and Tommy's really mad. What's going to happen now? How will Jay Halstead take this? **WARNING** **FOR VIOLENCE. PTSD.** Please don't read if it's not your cup of tea, some of brotherly love as well, caring Jay and Hurt Will.

Authors Notes: Placed at some point after 4x03 Chicago Med.

I'm not sure who's older, 'cause in 2X17 Chicago PD, they introduce Will as the younger brother, but Wikipedia says he's the older. But well, Nick Gehlfuss (33 yo. Will) is actually younger than Jesse Lee Soffer. (34 yo. Jay) So I managed the story as Jay being the older and Will the younger.

As the summary says there will be graphic description of violence. A protective big brother, a lot of brotherly love, I also managed this as the bros living together. So please don't read if it's not your cup of tea.

And if it is, enjoy!

Oh, and one more thing. I'm Mexican, I've been studying English since I was 3 or 4, so I handle it, but is not my first language. I apologize if you notice some grammar errors or misspellings.

 **-Chapter One-**

" **He's taken"**

Third Pov.

Will Halstead woke up just to see it was already late, he cursed in his mind before quickly take a shower and get dressed, he surprised when he saw his brother sit, drinking a cup of coffee, playing with his car keys. Jay raised an eyebrow at Will before look at his wrist watch.

"Shut up. Still being hard to sleep" Will snapped.

"I'm just saying this is the third time you're late in this week"

"You're late too"

"I'm not working today"

"Why?" The younger Halstead asked as the sits beside his brother, and starts drinking his freshly prepared coffee.

"I decided to take a little of those vacations I never use"

"That's great, man!"

"Yeah. Hurry, I'll give you a ride"

"Thanks"

Both brothers stood up and got into Jay's car, joking and laughing in their way to the Chicago Med, when they finally arrived, Will looked at his brother, his smile disappeared.

"Please, Jay. Get some rest, order a pizza, or something. You need it"

"I will, man. Don't worry, I'm fine"

"Yeah, you're always fine"

"Come on, Will. Don't start now, you're already late"

"Right. See you at night"

"Yeah"

Will got out of the car and prepared himself for another heavy day at the E.D. Immediately he looked for Natalie, she got out of trauma 3, ran to him and kissed him.

"You're late"

"Not a surprise" he smiled.

They attended some fractures, bruises and even a few respiratory insufficiencies, Will send his last patient to the ICU and finally they got a break.

"I'm exhausted. And we are only at the half of the day" Nat said. Will smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"Want some coffe?"

"Please!" Will gave her a last kiss before he left and made his way out of the hospital.

The first thing he noted... the parking was alone, no other doctors were there, no people buying food as always, everything was in perfectly calm.

Before he could get to the cafeteria, a car blocked his way, the window in the driver's side slipped down, and Will recognized the face.

"Hey, Timmy, how's your d-" He couldn't finish the phrase, a pair of strong arms covered his mouth and eyes, pinned his hands to his back and forced him to get in the trunk of the car, Will tried to fight, the last thing he felt was a painful hit in the back of his head, then… everything got black.

…

Natalie waited for a good twenty minutes, sometimes there's a lot of people on the cafeteria, and maybe that's the reason of Will's absence, but she can't wait anymore, her turn starts in two minutes, Will has some more time, his turn starts in twenty minutes more. So, Nat decided to start now, they'll will have their time together later, that coffee can wait.

"Dr Manning! In coming" She heard Maggie's yell, sighed and ran to her.

"What do we have?"

"40 years old female, abdomen acute pain. Vitals are normal"

"Okay, let's go to trauma four. Let's transfer on my count… one two, three…"

"Can you tell me what hurts?" The woman touched her left iliac fossa.

"Okay, please Maggie one litter of saline for one hour and I need an abdominal x-ray. Okay, ma'm, look at me, you might have an appendicitis, but I need you be sure, okay? You'll be all right, just stay still"

The woman nodded between her sobs.

The scan went fast and confirmed Dr. Manning diagnostic.

"Okay, I'll program you for surgery, I'll give you something for the pain, but now I need you to rest okay?"

"It hurts"

"I know, It'll stop in a few minutes. Please 2mg of Ketorolac. I'll program the surgery, you'll be okay"

Natalie got out of the trauma room and fetch the surgeon, they quickly take the lady to the operating room.

"Nat" Maggie called.

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen Dr. Halstead? His turn started five minutes ago, I have two patients and he's not here" Maggie's tone sound a little upset.

"He just went for some coffee, want me to look for him?"

"Please, but hurry, you're also in your turn"

"Sure"

Natalie went out to the cafeteria and asked to Julio, the coffe employee.

"Hey, Julio. Do you know where did Dr. Halstead went after he bought the coffees?" Natalie was starting to worry.

"Dr. Halstead didn't buy any coffe, Dr. Manning. I watched him coming, but then a car parked in front of him and they left together, I thought they were friends or something"

"Where did the car parked!?" Natalie shout at him. He got out the cafeteria and guided her. "Here exactly"

Natalie kneeled, right there in the floor were Will's cellphone, his stethoscope… and blood" She started shaking, and took out her phone.

"Jay! I need you here… now!"

…

Jay's was sitting on the couch, watching a movie, then his phone started to ring.

"Halstead"

"Jay! I need you here… now!" He recognized Natalie Manning's voice.

"Natalie… what happened?

"I-It's Will, I think… he… he…"

"Nat, calm down, please. What's wrong?"

"He's taken!"

"I'm on my way"

Jay took his car keys as fast as he could and left. In his way, he called Voight, and the entire team got there.

…

Jay parked, obviously speeding, Voight, Ruzek, Burguess and Upton where already there. Natalie was crying in Goodwin's shoulder. Jay couldn't do that, he has to concentrate in looking for his brother.

"Technicians checked his phone, he has a few calls to Ray Burke"

"Damn it!" Jay hit his car "I told him! I fuking told him!"

"Halstead, calm down!" Voight snapped. "Ruzek, Upton, go and look for Ray Burke's location, go to the neighborhood and ask to everybody, go and search under the rocks if it's needed. Now!

They got in the car and left.

"Sargent, I need to…" Jay started.

"No. You're not in the case"

"You're kidding" Jay said. "You can't do this to me… you can't… you…"

"Hey, Jay. Listen to me, you'll be there all the time, we'll inform everything to you. But you're really personal involved, I can't let you stay in the case"

Jay took one of Voight's hands and beg to him.

"Please, you have to find him. He's everything to me, I have nobody else, please" Voight squeezed Jay's hand. "I promise, kid"

…

Will felt his eyes as heavy as a rock, his head hurt, and everything was cloudy. His throat was dry, he tried to touch his face, but quickly he noticed he was tied to the wall, the ropes hurting his wrists, he tried to talk… his mouth was covered with a tape, and his ankles were tied as well.

Some tears slide down to his face, before he could do anything else, the door opened.

 **A/N: Well, what do you think? Please review. I'll be updating depending if you like it or not. Some, please let me know.**

 **-A.C.**


	2. Surrender

**Kidnapped.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Characters are NBC'S I just created the story.**

Summary: Will Halstead has been kidnapped by Ray Burke's son Timmy, to save his father's life. Unfortunately, Ray dies and Tommy's really mad. What's going to happen now? How will Jay Halstead take this? **WARNING** **FOR VIOLENCE. PTSD.** Please don't read if it's not your cup of tea, some of brotherly love as well, caring Jay and Hurt Will.

 **WARNING: GRAPHIC DESPRIPTION OF VIOLENCE IN THIS CHAPTER.**

 **Chapter Two.**

 _Surrender._

"I'll go to the point, Halstead. You already know my dad's a criminal, I know your brother told you. Here's the deal, you fix him, and I let you go. He dies, and you'll beg me for mercy" Timmy told Will, he had a gun in his left hand and a knife in the other one. Timmy ripped the tape from Will's mouth. He choked before start talking.

"Timmy I-I'm not cardiologist, I can't…" Timmy pressed the knife against Will neck, the doctor closed his eyes.

"That's the deal. Okay?" Will nodded his head. "Untie him!" Timmy shout, immediately a pair of men started to untie his knots.

They took him to the room where Ray Burke was in, the old man was laying in a couch.

"Dad, Will Halstead is here, he's going to take care of you, okay? The man nodded and put away the oxygen mask from his face.

"I'm sorry, kid. But I'm not going to die, and I'm not going to jail because of your brother" Will ignored him.

"I need a stethoscope, and an oximeter"

"Everything you need is on the desk beside you" Timmy answered.

Will took the stethoscope and listened to Mr. Burke's heart, it was dangerously fast.

"We need to get him to the hospital. Now. He's going to have a heart attack" Will said, not looking back to Timmy, then felt the gun against the back of his head.

"No hospitals. You know the deal"

"Please, I can't do anything here, I don't have the stuff"

"Not my problem"

"Mr. Burke, please" Will tried, looking at the sick man.

"I-" Ray couldn't finish, he started with a heart attack. His heart gradually stopped.

"Do something!" Timmy snapped to Will.

Will started with CPR. He did compressions for almost an hour, he knew Burke wasn't going to wake up, but he needed to win some time.

"Timmy…." He started.

"No"

"Timmy I-"

"No! Dad!" Timmy hugged his father's body and cried over him, Will Halstead was paralyzed, looking with his chocolate eyes really open.

Timmy looked back at Will, with demonized eyes.

"You" He snapped at the young doctor.

"Timmy I couldn't do anything, please I-"

"Tie him up!" He ordered.

"Timmy please!" Was the last thing Will said before being tied up again, this time, he was only wearing his pants.

…

"What did you get?" Voight asked to Ruzek and Upton

"Nothing, sarge. We asked to everyone, we knocked to every door, we checked all the security cameras, and nothing"

"Jay, try to remember something else about him. Anything" Antonio said from the desk.

"I told you everything. I don't know what else… wait? Did you look at the bar? He owns a bar!"

"The address, now!" Voight said.

Jay wrote it, and his entire team leave, and he hide his face between his hands and sighed.

He had lost his mom, his girlfriend, his dad… he had nothing but Will. He can't lose him. He can't.

The tears he'd been trying to hold start streaming down his checks.

The older Halstead stands up and hits the wall many times, he only stops when his fists are bleeding.

…

He tried not to scream, he tried hardly, but after the sixth kick on his ribs, he do started crying out, he was sure he has some broken ribs. With his wrists tied above his head there was no much he can do, just screaming.

Finally, they stop beating him. But it was just a short relief, Timmy came back with the knife on his hand.

"Now, Will, you're really going to get it" Will looked at the instrument with terrified eyes, he tried to say something, opened and closed his mouth, but he only could whisper a choked "no"

"Yes" Timmy answered. "And… you know, I think your brother misses you, let's let him watch you" One of the men took out a camera and started filming.

"No! Please don't make him watch! Please!" Will begged. But for nothing, Timmy turned him around and held him down by his hips, his back looking at the camera, and started cutting the skin, writing something, with the knife as pen.

Will's screams of pain were deafening, _I have to be brave. Jay has been brave at the army, he has been brave at the PD. I have to be brave._ The younger Halstead thought, he bits his lip as hard as he can, trying to hold on the screams, he feels blood sliding down his back, he bits harder, his lip was also bleeding, but, at least he was not screaming anymore.

"Proving your manhood, huh? Let's see how much it lasts" And Timmy hit him with a belt on his legs and arms, Will's attempts to hold himself were defeated, he started screaming again.

"Please stop!" He finally begged, and Timmy stopped, he showed at the camera Will's back, with the words _'this is on you'_ written in it. They made him kneel and let his wrists and ankles tied.

"Say hi to your brother, Will" Timmy said sarcastically.

"Jay it's-it's not-it's not your-your fault" Will whispered, with the tears rolling down his cheeks.

…

"Chicago PD!" Voight shout before break the door with a kick, and the entire team gets in, with his guns ahead.

"Clear!" Antonio's voice.

"Clear!" Upton's.

The searched in the entire bar, every room, and nothing. They looked for secret doors, but nothing, with their full of impotence, they return to the station, looking for more clues.

…

A week. A week has been passed since Will's kidnapping, and nothing. Today, Jay decided to stay at home and pray, it was the only thing he could do.

But, finally… something.

The same kid that had gave to Hank Jay's video when he got kidnapped was here, and he said the same words as last time.

"I was riding my bike, and a guy offer me 10 dollars if I give this to you"

They all know what was that, but nobody wanted to watch it. Nobody wanted to watch Will Halstead's torture, but they know they have to. So, the video started.

They all cover their mouths with a hand, Ruzek and Burguess closed their eyes, and Upton leaves, in tears.

He was being kicked, they wrote "this is on you" on the boy's back, with a knife, and beaten with a belt, he was tied by his wrists and ankles to the wall, kneeled in the floor, and, of course, crying and begging for mercy.

Almost five minutes of pure silence. Nobody said nothing. Just looking to each other with watering eyes.

"Now what?" Ruzek finally asks. "Give the video to the technicians, they'll find its origin!"

"It's just a VHS video, I don't think they'll find anything" Antonio replied.

"So, what do you propose?"

"Let's show this to Jay"

"No!" Immediately Voight.

"Hank, think about it… the kidnapper is the son of one of Jay's father friends, maybe he knows the place, maybe he recognizes something and give us something, because we have nothing and it's been a week. Will you wait until he kills the boy?"

Everybody fell silent, looking at Antonio, who lets out a sigh in exasperation.

"Fine. You go and bring him"

 **A/N: Well, watching my traffic staff… I have 345 visitors in two days, thank you very much! Also thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the violence, but well. I warned, so…**

 **Please let me know what you think.**


	3. Your Worst Nightmare

**Kidnapped.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Characters are NBC'S I just created the story.**

Summary: Will Halstead has been kidnapped by Ray Burke's son Tommy, to save his father's life. Unfortunately, Ray dies and Tommy's really mad. What's going to happen now? How will Jay Halstead take this? **WARNING** **FOR VIOLENCE. PTSD.** Please don't read if it's not your cup of tea, some of brotherly love as well, caring Jay and Hurt Will.

 **WARNING: GRAPHIC DESPRIPTION OF VIOLENCE IN THIS CHAPTER.**

 **-Chapter Three-**

 _Your worst nightmare._

"All right, Jay. Before I show you have to promise you'll be as cool as you can"

"Show me now!"

Voight put his hands on his hips and sighed, looking at the young detective.

"I won't if you don't calm down"

"He's my brother! You must show me!"

The sergeant pressed his nasal bone with two fingers and waited.

Almost five minutes of full silence.

"Okay, I'll be calm"

Voight nodded.

They placed a laptop in front of him.

And the video started.

His brother… suffering in those cruel ways.

"No! This is not happening to him! NO!" Jay shouted, and clenched his fists hard, until his nails buried in his palm's flesh.

"Turn it off" Voight ordered.

"NO! I need to see what that bastard is doing to my little brother! I need to…" And then, everything turned black.

Voight, his colleagues the department, everything was gone.

He was there again.

In Afghanistan, there were a lot of noise, blood, they had to walk over bodies, the bodies of his friends, machine guns, and an enemy took him.

"Tell me where you're staying, or I kill you" Jay closed his eyes, and waited for the death, instead of that, a throbbing pain in his arm made presence, the enemy was cutting the skin of his arm, using a knife, writing something, while two others held him down.

"NO! LET ME GO, NO! STOP IT"

Jay started throwing everything from the desks and hitting everyone who stood in front of him.

"Antonio, Adam, hold him down!" Voight ordered as the other two men managed to restrain their friend.

"Jay, Jay, listen to me, buddy. You're here. You're with your family at the unit, calm down, please" Antonio whispered in his ear, and the man started calming.

He looked around, dilated pupils and really wide-eyed. Slowly visualized everyone in the room.

"Deep breaths, man, deep breaths" Ruzek said.

It took a good thirty minutes for him to totally calm down, but he did.

Drinking coffe, his elbows on his knees, looking at the floor, the tears started streaming down his cheeks.

"P-please" He said raggedly. "You have to find him, please. I can't lose him. I can't"

Voigh placed a hand on Jay's shoulder.

"You, won't, kiddo. You won't"

…

Will was sit in a chair, his wrists and ankles tied, a tape and he was blindfolded he'd been as that for more than 10 hours. No food, no water, he couldn't think anything but Jay and Natalie, they're the only family he has, the only reason why he not begs to Tommy to kill him, they're his only reason to keep fighting, through all the pain, the blood. He knows Jay's going to find him, he knows his brother is fighting for him, as much as Will is fighting to live.

This is the only thing he can do, think and imagine, and keep that faith of getting back with the ones he loves, does not matter how many times they tie him up, doesn't matter how many times they kick, hit, whip, or cut him, the love he feels for Jay and Nat is bigger, is stronger, he'll fight as much as his body and soul can, if Jay finds him before, then he'll make his best to stay strong for them, is his big bro does't find him, then he…

"Hello, handsome" A female voice interrupted his thoughts, didn't let him even get a conclusion.

The tape was tear out of his mouth, and Will responded with a whimper.

"W-who a-are you?"

She sat astride on his lap, and whispered to his ear.

"Your worst nightmare"

He whimpered again.

"I thought you would be more comfortable if an old friend of yours comes to visit. I know you remember her" Tommy's voice was cold.

"I-I can't if I don't see her" Will answered.

"Come on, Halstead. You know her voice, well, I think you know more than her voice" He chuckled.

"I'm sorry, I-I can't"

"Okay, I'll give you a clue. Why did you left New York?"

Wills mouth opened and tears appear down the blindfold and his body began to tremble, he shook his head violently and started fighting his bonds.

"NO! PLEASE TOMMY, PLEASE DON'T! GET HER OUT OF HERE, PLEASE!"

They both laughed.

"Doesn't matter how much you fight, boy. You'll not lose them"

"Get her out of here! PLEASE NOT HER, PLEASE!"

"Guys, the camera!" Tommy ordered.

"Now you'll pay dearly for killing my father. And your brother can see, of course"

Will kept fighting his bonds and the unknown girl sat on his lap again.

…

Natalie went back home after a rough day at the E.D. Helen was playing with Owen in bed, his son was already wearing his pajamas.

"Mommy!"

Dr. Manning forced a smile and sat beside her son.

"Hi, little man"

"He's been a great little boy today, Nat" Helen commented.

"Glad to hear that, I think there's going to be ice cream this weekend"

"Yuup! And Will is coming with us, mommy?" The four year old boy asked.

Natalie's eyes darkened and her smile disappeared. Helen looked at the mother, with a sad expression. Of course Helen knew about Will's kidnapping, and of course they hadn't told Owen, the boy had been asking why he stopped seeing Will, and today wasn't the exception.

"Why did he stop coming to tell me stories before bed, mommy"? Owen asked with his eyes watering. "He doesn't love us anymore? A tear fall from the small cheek.

Natalie endured her own tears, cleaned the one on his son's cheek and hugged him.

"No, baby, of course he loves us. Of course he loves you. It's just that…"

"No! He doesn't love us anymore!" The boy started crying and turned away from his mother.

"Sweetie, sweetie, listen to me, please" Slowly the little boy calmed down and looked up at his mom.

"He will always love us"

"T-then why he's n-not c-coming to-to see m-me any-anymore?" He hiccupped.

"Because he's sick right now, baby. And he doesn't want to infect you" Natalie hates lying his son, but what was she supposed to tell him?

"Oh. Is he getting shots?"

"Yeah, a lot. You don't want to get shots too, right?"

"No!"

"Then he needs to stay away for a few weeks, just until he gets better"

"But you work with him! He'll infect you, and you'll infect me!"

"No, no, no sweetheart, he's staying at home"

Owen was happy with that, Helen left and Natalie laid beside her son, the moonlight came thought the window, when she thought her son was already asleep, he said:

"Mommy?"

"Hmm?"

Yawn.

"Do you think Will wants to be my daddy"?

Natalie couldn't suppress the tears, they started flowing free. Thankfully, the darkness didn't let Owen see them. She managed to answer.

"I'm sure he wants, love. I'm sure he wants"

 **A/N: Thanks a lot for the reviews. I watched one asking for longer chapters, I promise I'll write them longer, I've been busy, but I promise next chapter will be longer.**

 **The scene between Owen and Nat made me tear up, haha! I do not want to go deeper with Natalie's thoughts and feelings because this a Jay and Will's story. But let me know what you think.**

 **Should I add more Manstead in here?**

 **Please review with you answer.**

 **Thanks to everyone.**

 **-A.C.**


	4. Maddison Davis

**Kidnapped.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Characters are NBC'S I just created the story.**

Summary: Will Halstead has been kidnapped by Ray Burke's son Tommy, to save his father's life. Unfortunately, Ray dies and Tommy's really mad. What's going to happen now? How will Jay Halstead take this? **WARNING** **FOR VIOLENCE. PTSD.** Please don't read if it's not your cup of tea, some of brotherly love as well, caring Jay and Hurt Will.

 **WARNING: GRAPHIC DESPRIPTION OF GENERAL VIOLENCE, AND MENTION OF** **SEXUAL VIOLENCE** **. IN THIS CHAPTER.**

 **-Chapter Four-**

" _Maddison Davis"_

Antonio called at Jay's door, waited for a good ten minutes before a tired and unkempt man opened the door and stood, barefoot and stubble.

"You look horrible"

"Nice to see you, too"

"May I come in?"

Jay moved away so his friend could get in the house.

Antonio sat down in a couch and looked up at the younger man.

"Want some coffee or a beer?" Jay asked.

"I think I'll take the coffee, you seem like you've been drinking a lot of beer"

Jay lifted his shoulders and moved to the kitchen, he went back with a pair of coffees and gave one to his friend on his couch, and took a place in a chair in front of the other man.

"How you've been?" Antonio asked.

"I'm fine"

Antonio raised an eyebrow and took a sip of his coffee.

"I'm trying to get through this shit the best I can"

"Yes, it shows" Antonio replied kicking a beer can and a pack of cigarettes in the ground. "I mean it, man, this place smells to alcohol and tobacco"

"So, you came to smell my apartment and ask dumb questions?"

"Not, actually. I came to talk"

"About Will? Listen man, I don't want to talk about him, I have enough with…"

"I want to talk about you" Antonio interrupted.

"Me?"

The older man nodded.

"What do you want to know?"

Antonio sighed.

"About your PTSD"

"Oh, no! I'm fine, man!"

"Jay, listen…"

"No! There's no PTSD. I'm fine and that's my last word"

"Really? So, the way you acted when we showed you your brother's video was normal!?"

"Okay, Tony… that's totally because I had to revive the memories watching that"

"That's exactly the PTSD, idiot"

"I have not. I promise. I- He was helping"

"Who?"

"Will, we used to talk about everything at nights, it was like a 'Halstead time' when we came back from work… the one who came first had to wait for the other, always. Doesn't matter if was three in the morning, we had to wait, and talk for an hour, about my day, about his, about everything that bothers us, and we started opening, we talk about my days on the war, about his days in New York. It was like a kind of therapy, you know? Panic attacks had stopped, so were anxiety episodes, I was doing just fine. But now…" Jay's voice broke.

"I hear you, man… but you can't depend on him the whole time, and you know that"

"Yeah, I-I do. But for now it was working for both of us, just until I had the balls to go to see Dr. Charles. But they not only took away my little brother, they also took away my emotional stability, and now I'm lost in a sea of darkness, imagine if it was Gaby"

Antonio's face hardened and thought it for a minute, immediately put away the thought, the only idea of imagining Gaby in the state they saw Will at the video was… no.

"Hey, I understand how you're feeling. But, you can't let yourself down like this"

"I-

"Please listen"

"What do you think he'd think if he see you like this? When we find him, because we're going to find him, he'll need you, he'll need to help him to repair all the damages those pieces of shit are doing to him, he'll need you to get through that by his side, and I assure you he's not needing _this"_ Antonio pointed Jay up and down. "He'll need you strong, he'll need his older brother to help him, and he'll need that strong man he'd always seen. I'm sorry, man… but you don't do anything like that"

Jay sighed, thought for a minute and answered.

"Y-you're right. He does not need this"

"Look, I'm not asking you to stop showing what you feel, just to stay strong for him"

"Yeah, I-I will. I promise I will"

Antonio put both of his hands on Jay's shoulders.

"So, please clean this disaster, stop smoking, stop getting drunk and for god's love… shave yourself"

Halstead chuckled and nodded his head.

"I had to go to work. We have a bastard to confine"

And with that, Antonio left.

Jay looked at all the stuff he has thrown around his department and sighed.

A/N: You're about to start reading the sexual violence in this chapter. If you don't like to read scenes like that, **you're on time to stop reading now** and enjoy the rest of stories FanFiction has for you. Remember this is only FICTION, all this plot came from my mind and it doesn't represent anyone on particular.

Maddison Davis kissed Will's Adam's apple and bite it, the young doctor whimpered in silence.

"Do you remember our days at med school?" The woman asked. "They were awesome. If only you had loved me, I would not have to be doing this" She ripped his shirt and cut the sleeves with a scissors so she can let him bare from waist up, she smiled when she saw his chest and back full of bruises, marks of a belt, cigarette burns.

"I can't enjoy you if you're tied like that" she commented. "Untie him" she ordered, Halstead had marks of the ropes on his wrists and ankles.

They did, the idea of scape didn't even passed by Will's mind, he was too weak to make a move, he was barely stand, he hadn't eaten anything in days, only some water to keep him alive, and even if he was strong… a pair of men pointed him with their guns.

Maddison started undressing him, he only whimpered and prayed god to be dead.

"Oh my god. You're gorgeous. And now, on your knees"

He obeyed.

"Undress me" He shook his head no, then she bring a stun-gun and gave him an electroshock, he couldn't help but cry out in pain and lay on the floor, she gave another, on his hip and he emitted another scream.

"Unless you want more, I suggest you to obey me now"

He raised his hand to unbutton her jeans but she easily grabbed his wrists.

"No, no… with your mouth"

Will blushed violently.

"Aww. Poor thing, I promise you'll get fun… as the old times, remember?" He nodded his head.

"Verbal answers please, my dear"

"I-I do"

"You do what?"

"I-I do r-remember"

Another electroshock, another cry. Maddison pulled his hair and made him look at her.

"Remember. What?"

"H-how we g-got f-fun"

"Okay, I'm good with that. Now undress me"

He did his best to undress the woman with his mouth, but it was really hard, he was weak and terribly ashamed, that made him wins a few shocks and kicks on his ribs, she was not a patient woman.

Finally he did.

They both laid on the floor, he was perfectly still, only the tears rolling down his cheeks and his chest up and down were life signals.

Maddison started touching him, were she wants, with her hands, with her tongue, bit him a few times, made him put his hands on her breast. And finally, forced him to have sex with her.

 _I'm so sorry, Nat. I'm so sorry, Nat._ Will thought the whole time. He passed away twice, his body couldn't endure that much exercise with cero calories for day.

Then, they finally finished.

"Kiss me" She ordered.

She approached her lips to his, and he put his face away.

Maddison pushed Will with the knee on his crotch, squeezed his eyes in pain and let out a whimper.

"Kiss me now" She ordered more firmly.

"I'm so sorry Nat" he whispered, in an attempt of not being listened, unfortunately, Maddison did listened.

" . ?"

She put the stun-gun out again, and was about to shock him, but then stopped.

"I had a better idea… guys! Get the camera in here" She shouted. "Let's get your fiancé and your brother see this"

"No! Please Maddie don't. I'll do anything, please!" Will begged.

"I'm sorry, baby, pleading doesn't work with me. Tie him up!"

…

Two days. Two days more and nothing.

All the team had been working harder than ever, Jay seemed a lot calmer, he was helping a little on the investigation, told his team everything he could remember about Ray Burke.

They had look everywhere, decided to offer a reward for any useful information about Will, of course at beginning there were a lot of false informants, some people who knew Ray Burke went to the station for talk, they contributed with some clues, but nothing really useful.

Maggie, April, Sharon, Ethan, Connor… them all use to go to the station, at least once a day, to ask for their partner, their friend, and all of those times, the Intelligence team had to say them they don't have anything.

Voight even wished they had another video of him, just to know he's alive.

It was hard to believe, but since Patrick's death, the Halstead boys had been really close to him.

And god, those boys really knew how to win a father's heart, they lifted the gap left by Linsday and Justin, and now, he want Will back.

"Um, Sarge? Are you listening to me?" Burguess asked, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"No, sorry. What were you saying?"

"We should maybe look again in the bar, that first time we all were exalted, no one of us was thinking correctly and I think we could find…

"Sargent!" One of the annalists interrupted. "I have a direction. Mr. Burke's son has a house in the limits of Chicago, I just found out he payed 10,000 dlls to an employee of real state record to hide it from the registers"

"Send me the direction, now!. Ruzek, Antonio, Atwater, come with me and tell the SWAT we need reinforcement. Upton, you stay here with Halstead"

"The hell I'm not going" Jay immediately replied.

"Jay…" Voight started.

"No! That's my brother, I'm getting prepared"

Voight put an arm on Jay's shoulder and Ruzek and Atwater cut his way.

"Listen, kid. You're not thinking with your head, I know you need to see him, I know you want to save your brother, but if love wins to your reason in there, you can put your brother's life in risk. No one of us wants that"

"I have to…"

"See, I'm not losing Will either, so if you don't stay here I'll ask Truddy to send some officers to restrain you and put you on a cell. I promise you I will"

With that, Jay just sat down and snorted, exasperated.

They all got prepared and were about to leave. Then, Natalie Manning appeared, crying, and stopped them.

"Hank, I n-need you to s-see this" She said with difficult and showed a VHS.

"Natalie, we're about…"

"No, it's important"

"Dr. Manning we think we know where Will is and we can't lose any more time"

Natalie's eyes opened and shone.

"This will help you to know the state you'll find him. He is-he…" She couldn't finish, and broke in tears.

Voight sighed.

"Okay, Natalie, let's see what you have"

The team came back, Jay jumped from his seat and asked:

"What happened? You said you were going to… Oh, god, please don't tell me he's…

"No! Of course not, Jay" Antonio answered. "Natalie thinks we have to see a video before"

For first time Jay realized Natalie was in the room.

"What is it Nat? Is it Will?"

She nodded.

"Do you know a Maddison Davis?"

Jay fell backwards his seat.

"No…" He whispered.

Natalie nodded her head with tears in her eyes.

 **A/N: I promised this was going to be longer. Haha!**

 **If you're here means that you're agree with violent scenes, please do not recommend the story to sensitive people. I gave a lot of warnings, so, if you're here, it means you liked it.**

 **SPOILER TO NEXT CHAPTER. DO NOT READ THE NEXT WORDS IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW:**

 **In chapter five, they'll be rescuing Will.**

 **And it comes a loooooong recovery… his reunion with Jay, with Nat.**

 **I have that in mind, but please let me know if you want him to spend some more days with his kidnappers, I'll do what you say.**

 **Oh, by the way. Do you know how to change my profile picture? I can't, haha. Please send me a PM if you do.**


	5. Rescue

**Kidnapped.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Characters are NBC'S I just created the story.**

Summary: Will Halstead has been kidnapped by Ray Burke's son Tommy, to save his father's life. Unfortunately, Ray dies and Tommy's really mad. What's going to happen now? How will Jay Halstead take this? **WARNING** **FOR VIOLENCE. PTSD.** Please don't read if it's not your cup of tea, some of brotherly love as well, caring Jay and Hurt Will.

 **WARNING: GRAPHIC DESPRIPTION OF GENERAL VIOLENCE, AND MENTION OF** **SEXUAL VIOLENCE** **. IN THIS CHAPTER.**

 **-Chapter Five-**

" _Rescue"_

"Jay" Natalie mentioned "You don't have to see this, it's- it's just horrible" She still had tears on her eyes.

"Please play it. I need to see what she did to him" Jay's fists were strongly tight. "Antonio, please play it now!"

"Jay we don't want you to get another episode as last video, please get out of the room" Voight replied.

"That's my little brother. Suffering in that woman attempt, I need to see what I'm going to have to deal with. Please, I promise it won't happen again. Just play it"

Voight sighed and nodded to Antonio. They were all standing around the computer, not really wanting to see it.

And the video started…

 ***You're about to start to read sexual violence in this story, if it's not your cup of tea or you are a sensitive person, you're on time to leave now and enjoy the rest of stories Fanfiction has for you. Remember this is only fiction, all of this came from my mind and does not represents anyone on particular***

 _The scene started with Will in only his boxers, tied face down to a metal table, he seems he had lost like 10kgs since the last time they saw him, his face was competing with the white of the walls, and he had dry blood on his lips, his face full of bruises as well as his body. He had his wrists and ankles tied to the table legs._

" _M-Maddie, don't. P-please don't"_

" _God, I'll have to close that beautiful mouth of yours" She replied to his pleas and put a tape on his mouth. Timmy was in the room too._

 _They both stood in front of the camera._

" _Now, Halstead, you're going to suffer as much as I did, you're going to know how it feels to lose someone you love, you're going to regret your bother killed my father" Timmy Burke said with his voice full of anger._

" _Hi, Jay. How've you been? Will told me a lot about you, did he tell you about our days on New York? I bet he did, now we're going to get fun as we used to. Please Natalie don't take this personal, dear. You're just not made for each other._

 _And with that, Timmy left the room, Will's eyes were covered in tears, and he was doing a big effort to calm his breathing._

 _Maddison Davis went to where Will was tied and sat astride on his back, there were a lot of bruises in it, and she started licking them, causing him too much pain, he managed to whimper and cry trough the tape on his mouth. She started biting him, she left marks on his sensitive skin, and blood on her mouth._

" _Let's let your brother hear you" With those words, she ripped the tape off his mouth._

 _The woman took a knife out and started caressing Will's body with it._

" _Where do you want your cut, love? Here?" She touched his shoulder, and then his neck. "Or maybe… here" Maddison pointed to the waistband of his boxers, and Will started struggling against his bonds._

" _D-don't. P-please don't" He begged._

 _It was just for nothing, she started ripping his boxers until let him fully naked over the table. Forced him to change positions so he was now laying on his back, still tied._

 _With the knife, Maddison and Timmy started making little cuts on his chest and legs, in the state the young doctor was in, the cuts caused him so much pain and started screaming._

" _That's perfect, baby. Show you brother how you scream, you your fiancé how you suffer. Come on" Davis said._

 _Then they started to beat him, kicked him in the ribs, and slapped him across the face. When he was so exhausted to speak or struggle, and just laid there sobbing, they finally stopped._

 _Timmy's men untied him and covered him with a blanket._

" _I hoped you both enjoy of this, and remember. This is on you" Maddison finally said and the video stopped._

Natalie was sobbing and crying really loudly, hiding her face on Ruzek's chest, who was hugging her tightly.

Everyone else were staring at Jay, the man was just standing there, red eyes, tears coming down his cheeks, tight fists and shaking uncontrollably.

"Jay?" Upton asked. He just whimpered and covered his eyes with a hand. "Jay if you need to some time…"

"No. I'm fine. Let's capture this son of a bitch"

"Jay we need you to tell us everything about this woman"

"Her name is Maddison Davis, on her last forties, first fifties, she was Will's teacher in Med School at New York, he told me she used to threat him, with hurting me and dad, and forced him to send intimate pictures to her, once she even made him tell everyone he loved her and kissed her in front of the entire class, she also made him touch her, he dealt with that by himself"

"Okay, so he's not going to defend himself from her" Ruzek asked.

"No, he sees her as an authority, he's so afraid, and even if he wanted. He's so weak. We need to get there now"

…

"Time to drink, Will" One of Timmy's men said and put a glass with water in Will's lips, he drank thankfully.

"You want something else?" He asked sarcastically.

"I want my brother" Will replied innocently. And the man chuckled. "Well, we all want something we cannot have, I want a house in Japan, for example"

The man started walking out of the room.

"Hey" Will barely said. "Can you get me a blanket? I'm really cold"

"I'll ask Timmy" He replied and left. Will was confined to that room in only his boxers, tied and bruised.

Timmy entered in the room with a blanket and threw it to Will.

"At least you're going to die hot"

Will raised his head and saw Timmy with a gun pointing to him.

"Something you want to say?"

"T-Timmy please. W-we grew up together. Please don't do this"

"Shut up! You deserve it. You deserve everything that happened to you. You and your brother always had everything, it's time for you to suffer a little"

"P-please don't. P-please" Will pleaded again.

"Shut up now!" Timmy yelled and put the gun on Will's mouth, he loaded the gun and Will closed his eyes.

Everything happened too fast.

There were shots.

Blood.

Timmy's body over him and Will's thin body covered in the other man's blood. Then he was covered by a blanket, being hold in Voight's arms while Dawson untied his bonds.

…

Jay was waiting outside the house, praying for his brother. Then, he saw a female silhouette on the stairs, running. It was her. Maddison Davis. Jay started running after her, the woman was fast and Jay was not focused enough, when he finally got her, and saw her in the eyes. Anger invaded him and slapped her. She just started laughing and spat blood.

"And what? Are you going to kill me? Doesn't matters if you do. Your brother will be not the same again" Those words angered Jay even more and started beating her. The woman just laughed with every hit, kick the young detective gave her. Ruzek and Antonio where there in less than a second and tried to hold Jay down, but the man was being dominated by the anger. They couldn't even touch him. He was lost, out of his mind.

"Jay! It's Will" Jay abruptly stopped the beating. And Ruzek went to Maddison's side, handcuffed her and called an ambulance.

"He's not letting any of us near him, he's terrified and we need you to help us"

Jay, still shaking and mad nodded and followed him.

When he entered to the room, the only thing he wanted was to hug his brother and begged for forgiveness. He was the big brother, he was supposed to protect Will and he had failed, but when he saw the state his brother was in, he stopped himself. Upton and Voight were trying to untie the last bonds, but Will was fighting them.

"Will, it's Voight. Please stay still so we can help you!"

"Please don't! Please stop! I'm sorry! Please, please don't touch me. Please don't hurt me more!" The young doctor kept screaming as he fought against his bonds and against the cops.

They both let Jay to get near, Voight patted him in the shoulder to encourage him.

"Will?" The younger man immediately recognized the voice and stop his fights. "J-Jay?"

"Yes, little brother. It's me. I'm here and I'm going to help you" Jay said, he tried to untie Will's bonds, but they were too tight.

"Will. Look at me. I'm going to use a knife to lose this bonds okay?" The younger Halstead whimpered. "It's only to lose them, I will never hurt you. Just stay still and I'll get you out of here"

Jay cut the rope and when Will was free, he immediately landed himself to his brother's arms, and Jay didn't hesitate to return the hug full force, caring in not hurting him. Will melted in tears and sobs.

"Shhh, it's okay. I'm here now. Just let it all out, that's fine. I'm here, little brother, calm down"

Jay kept whispering sweet things to his brother's ear.

"T-They hurt me, Jay. A –A lot!" He managed to say between sobs.

"Shhh, I know, I know. But I'm here now and everything it's going to be all right"

Jay covered his brother's body with a blanked and gave him his own jacket.

When Will tried to walk, his legs failed, but Jay quickly catch him.

"I'm going to have to carry you"

Will blushed.

"Don't be embarrassed. It's something you need" Jay replied and the younger man nodded.

Jay put a hand under his knees and the other one on his back and carried his brother, it was an easy work since Will was smaller and thinner than him. When they got out, the cameras were all for them.

"Detective, is your brother okay?"

"Is Doctor Halstead going to recover?"

"Did you know the people who did this to him?"

Upton and Burguess tried to stop them. The Halsteads got in the car, Jay laid Will on the back seat, with his brother's head on his lap.

Antonio and Ruzek had left when they saw Will was free so they can get the criminals to the station.

Will fall asleep in his brother's lap. Jay just prayed that everything was fine in their way to hospital. And also prayed for his brother to cooperate with the doctors once they got in.

 **A/N: Hi! I'm so sorry for the absence. I'm a med student and I barely sleep, now I find a time to update, I'll try to update soon but don't promise anything. Be sure I won't leave this story. I will finish it, just give me some time. I'll try to update in no more than a week. I promise.**

 **Please Review! Let me know what you think.**

 **Oh, and answering the questions you left me in the reviews.**

 **DoubleC: Maddison Davis is not from the Chicago World, I created it.**

 **Layla: Yes! I do speak Spanish, Actually Spanish is my first language haha. ¡Claro que hablo español! El español es mi lengua materna, pero esta historia está escrita completamente es inglés.**

 **Please please Review!**


	6. Recovering

**Kidnapped.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Characters are NBC'S I just created the story.**

Summary: Will Halstead has been kidnapped by Ray Burke's son Timmy, to save his father's life. Unfortunately, Ray dies and Timmy's really mad. What's going to happen now? How will Jay Halstead take this? **WARNING** **FOR VIOLENCE. PTSD.** Please don't read if it's not your cup of tea, some of brotherly love as well, caring Jay and Hurt Will.

 **WARNING: GRAPHIC DESPRIPTION OF GENERAL VIOLENCE, AND MENTION OF** **SEXUAL VIOLENCE** **. IN THIS CHAPTER.**

 **-Chapter Six-**

" _Recovering"_

"Hey, hey, Will. I need you to keep your eyes open, okay? Come on, Will, please stay awake" Jay pleaded. Will had been passing out on their way to hospital.

"I-I can't, Jay"

"Yes you can, little bro, yes you can" He tried again. But Will's strength seems to be failing. "Hey, remember when we get a dirty dog in house? We called him 'Kovhu' remember?

At first there was not response, but a few seconds later, a soft smile curved Will's lips.

"Y-Yeah. Wet put him in mom and dad's bed, and he peed on it" The doctor whispered.

The younger Halstead's eyes were opening and closing clumsily, trying his best to stay awake. Finally, he failed on it.

"No. No! Will, wake up. Come on, wake up!" Jay started shaking his brother.

"Jay, stop. You can hurt him" Kim ordered.

"He won't wake up in any other way"

"We're almost there, but it seems like he hit his head, if you keep shaking him like that, you can cause him more damage. So, stop it. Now"

Upton and Burgess had already called Med, and told Maggie they were coming with an unconscious, injured, and bruised Will Halstead.

When they finally got the Med, doctor Choi and Dr. Rhodes were already waiting for him. They put the unconscious man on a gurney.

"No response pupils" Dr. Choi commented. "Will. Hey, can you hear me?" There was no response.

Dr. Rhodes presses his knuckles against Will's sternum "Not responding at painful stimulus" He added.

"Trauma 3!" Maggie ordered and they got Will to there. Burgess and Upton waited outside and Jay insisted to get in the room.

"Glasgow 3. We need to intubate" Connor said.

"What? Why?" Jay replied.

"He has not ocular responding, no reflexes, he's unconscious, and he's practically in a coma right now" Choi explained as his colleague intubated his friend.

"N-No! He was talking to me a minute ago! This can't be true"

"I'm sorry, Jay. But it is. We need to intubate and moving him to the I.C.U. So, please let us do our work or wait outside" Ethan said, exasperating, but Jay was lost, looking at his brother with crystalized eyes, the detective was not paying attention to him.

Once the read-head was intubated the doctors start looking for any other injury.

"April please put an I.V with glucose solution for 12hrs and fetch Sam for an electroencephalogram" Rhodes ordered.

Once the I.V was inserted and Will was intubated and connected to the ventilator, they payed attention to their friend's body for first time.

"Oh my god" Where Ethan's words at Will's purple ribs, and lashed skin. Rhodes sucked in a quick breath when he noticed, but they both quickly regained their point and objectivity.

"We need a chest x-ray" Was Rhodes order.

Two more nurses put the x-ray machine above Wills chest.

"Clear" Everybody got far.

"He has five broken ribs. One has get to the lung and it's causing a hemothorax, we need a chest tube. Now!"

They started to insert the chest tube.

"Chest tube is in. Let's move him to surgery"

They noticed Jay again, he was stand right in front of them, not moving.

"You go. I'll stay with him" Ethan said to Rhodes.

Once Jay noticed his brother was being taken away from him, he reacted and tried to follow them.

"Hey" Ethan stopped him. "Let them do their job, okay? He's in the best hands, calm down"

"W-what's wrong with him? H-he was stable at the car" The young detective asked.

"Well, right now we are sure he's in a coma status, maybe the inanition and dehydration cause it to him. We're going to have to feed him by an NG tube, and the most probable it's that he'll be waking up once his system gets stronger, he'll be capable to breath by his own again. He also has four or five broken ribs, one of them drilled the left lung a little and cause him a hemothorax"

"What's that?" Jay asked.

"Blood accumulation on the thoracic area. We inserted a chest tube to fix it, and now he'd been taken to surgery to repair it. We're going to move him to the I.C.U and get the neurologist to monitor his brain activity"

"O-Okay. When can I see him?"

"The surgery is going to take a little, be patient and please take a coffee to calm down a little"

"I can't calm down, Ethan"

"Try it. He needs it"

"What if his brain doesn't show any activity? What if he's…?"

"Hey! Don't even think that. Okay? He'll be fine"

"But he was not breathing. That's what you intubated him, right?"

"No, Jay. He was breathing just fine, we intubated him cause' his Glasgow" To seeing Jay's face, the doctor catch he needs to be simpler. "Coma status. And we did to prevent him to stop breathing. So, please calm down. Okay?"

"Okay"

"Any other important thing we need to know? Any injury we're not seeing?"

Jay was about to say no, then remember Maddison.

"Yes, he was… well, he…"

"Jay, what is it?"

Jay got closer to Ethan's ear whispered it to him.

"Oh, my god, Jay. Did that Burke guy did it to him?"

"God, no! Not at all" Then Jay thought it for a minute. He only watched the videos they sand to Vought, and that's it. He wasn't sure that what Dr. Choi said was true or not.

"Well… I don't know. I only know what I saw at the videos, and that's it. I don't know what other things those bastards did to him"

"This is just horrible, Jay. Do you want us to make the rape test to him?"

"I-I don't know. I know it is so invasive, and do it while he's unconscious it's not correct"

"Well' it's your decision, I'm going to ask Dr. Charles what does he recommends, okay?"

"Fine"

"I'll tell you when we move him to the I.C.U"

"Yeah. Thanks"

Ethan left, and Jay sat on a chair in the waiting room, he put his hands on his knees and hide his face on them.

He couldn't lose Will. His brother was the only thing he had. If he dies, Jay wouldn't be able to smile again, he didn't even imagine a life without him. He was the most important person in his life, and he just realized how many time he'd wasted in banal things, he started thinking in their childhood, all the smiles, the hugs, the games, even the fights they'd shared.

"WHERE IS HE!?" Natalie Manning's voice got him out of his thoughts.

"Jay, where is he? I know he's here I just saw Kim and Hailey out there"

"He's in surgery. Rhodes and Choi said something about a hemothorax"

"Why did nobody tell me anything!?" The woman asked, rudely.

"I don't know, Nat. I'm sorry I wasn't really thinking in anything but him"

"Yes… I know, I'm sorry. I'm just… god, I'm so happy he's here"

"So I am, but I'm not sure if we're really going to have him again"

"What are you talking about?"

"He's in a coma, and just imagine the psychological damage he'll be in"

"Jay, of course it will not be easy, but we can get through this, together as a family. He'll need therapy, he'll need to spend some time here, it will be a long recovery, but we can do it, Jay. We can do it"

"I don't know if I can see him like this. I know how PTSD feels like, and I don't know if can stand by seeing little brother in it"

"Well, you must. He'll need us, Jay. We need to be strong for him"

The young detective just smiled at her and waited.

They waited together for a couple hours, before Dr. Rhodes got back to them, they immediately stood up.

"Talk to me, Connor" Natalie demanded.

"He's stable. The surgery got well, we had stopped the internal bleeding and repositioned the ribs on their proper place, and it's just a matter of time that they heal. He's in the I.C.U now"

"Thank God" Natalie said.

"When can we see him?"

"I can take you both to him now, but I need to know who is going to take his medical decisions"

"I will" Jay said, not even giving a chance to Natalie to protest, she seemed angry, but she did not fight the decision, she knew it would be a waste of time.

"Okay, let's go"

They walked to the I.C.U and entered in Will's room. Some nurses where finishing to write something.

Will's face was as white as the blankets, his lips forced open by the tube on this mouth, there was another tube on his nose.

"Don't you think he has enough tubes?" Jay asked, pointing as the one on his brother's nose.

"It is and Nasogastric tube, and it's just for feed him" Rhodes answered.

Jay sat on his brothers left side and Natalie took her place on the opposite side.

The older Halstead immediately took his brother's hand and started caressing it, as Natalie touch her boyfriend's cheek.

"When do you think he's going to wake up?" Jay asked to Rhodes.

"His body needs to recover a little, it can take a day or two"

They both just nodded their heads.

"I'll leave you with him. Please fetch me if something changes"

Natalie nodded and Connor left.

They stayed in silence for a few minutes, each one submerged on their own thoughts.

"Nat" Jay finally said.

"Hmm?"

"What do you think? As a doctor… do you think he's going to..?

"NO! Jay, listen to me" Natalie left Will's side to kneel in front of Jay and take the hand that wasn't holding Will's between hers.

"I'm not saying this as his girlfriend, and I'm not saying this to you as my brother. I'm talking as a doctor now" She stared at Jay's blue teared eyes. "He's going to be all right. I've seen a lot of patients in his condition, and they all had a full recovery, it's going to take a while, but he'll be all right"

Something inside Jay was telling him she was lying, but the only thing he could do was believe her, so he nodded his head.

"Jay" A voice called from the door. When he looked up saw Dr. Choi standing there. "Can you come with me for a minute, please?"

"What for?" Jay really didn't want to leave his brother's side.

"Dr. Charles want to speak with you" Jay understood and stood up.

"Dr. Charles?" Natalie asked and the men nodded. "Why?" Jay had already left.

"Nat. I can't really tell you until Jay agree"

"He'll be my husband"

"I'm sorry, Nat" Ethan said and left.

…

"So, Dr. Choi informed me about your suspicions, Jay" Dr. Charles started.

"Yes. I… I really don't know what to do"

"Okay, I'm going to talk to you as a psychiatrist first, then I'm going to inform you your legal rights so you can make a proper decision" Jay nodded.

"Will will be really traumatized about everything that happened, he's going to have flashbacks and nightmares, he's going to need psychiatric assistance and medication for the anxiety, so, submit him to a rape test even when he's unconscious is going to add a lot more to that list, he's going to wake up, and we're going to have to tell him we did it, how do you think he's going to look at us? So my medical recommendation is not to do it. But I also have to tell you that, if we do it, and results positive, it will help a lot in the kidnaper's trial and add a lot more years to the sentence. So you have three options.

Do it now that he's unconscious and he won't remember anything, and then tell him we did it and deal with his reaction.

Not do it and never mention it to him.

Wait until he wakes up and ask him if he wants it.

Jay thought it for a while, of course he's wants to put that son of a bitch in jail for the rest of his life, and if the rape test results positive it would make it sure. But what if it doesn't? He's going to submit his brother to that invasive and horrible procedure for nothing. He couldn't do that, he thought about saying no, but what if his brother's want it? God, this is too hard.

"I'm going to choose option three. Wait until he wakes up and ask him"

"Okay, I'll come back to check on him" Jay nodded and Ethan pats him on the shoulder.

So he went back to Will and Natalie. She stared at him, angry. He sighed and explained her everything, she broke in tears again.

…

Almost two days, and nothing, his vitals were stable but nothing has changed, Jay, Natalie, Maggie and Sharon had tried and talk to him, but nothing. Jay was starting to despair, with every second he convinces himself more that his brother will never be the same again.

"Jay?" Natalie caught his attention.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going home tonight, okay? I've left Owen alone a lot of time. Will you be all right?"

"Sure, Nat. Go. Thank you"

She smiled, when the day got dark she left.

Jay was falling asleep on the side of Will's bed, he was really tired, the dark color under his eyes betrays him, he barely eats, of course the doctors had tried to persuade him to go home, but he had roundly refused, Hailey was getting him new clothes every day and he was being able to have baths in the hospital.

He was trying to stay awake, but his eyes felt like rocks, finally something woke him up.

-Mhhhmmm- A whimper came from his brother, he immediately stood up and look at the younger man in the bed.

"Will!? Hey, Will can you hear me?" he asked his brother "squeeze my hand if you can" and he felt a soft squeeze in his hand that was holding Will's.

"Hey! I need some help in here! I think he's waking up"

In less than a second Rhodes and Choi were there, practically pushed Jay to a side and focused in their friend.

Rhodes opened Will's eyes to check on his pupils.

"Pupils are responsive. Will? Man can you hear me?"

Will whimpered again in response.

"Okay, good. Can you open your eyes for me?" Wills eyes seemed to try to get open, but he barely lift his eyelids. "Come on, Will show us those eyes of yours, come on" Will tried his best, he opened and closed them clumsily, but managed to put his right arm on his throat and whimpered again in discomfort.

"Do you want us to take out the tube?" He moved his head up and down once, almost imperceptible. "Okay, open your eyes and we'll talk about it, okay?"

The doctor on the bed tried again, and finally let them see a pair of scared chocolate beautiful eyes.

"That's great, Will. Good job, we're going to take that tube out, okay?" Rhodes tells him and then proceed to extubate him, he immediately start whimpering.

"J-Jay!" Will managed to say.

"I'm here, little brother, I'm right here" His brother said and took his hand.

Will put his hand on the tube on his nose in an attempt to take it off, but Jay grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"You need it now, Will. It's the way we're feeding you" Rhodes explained.

"B-but I d-don't want i-it" The youngest man protested with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Will but you need it now, we'll see if we can get it out tomorrow"

Will looked at Jay with pleading eyes.

"P-please!"

"Sorry, little bro, you really need it"

"We need to check him, his temperature and lung noises" Choi whispered to Jay.

"Will?" Jay called his brother.

"The doctors need to check you, and make sure that everything's all right"

Will started freaking out.

"N-no! Please don't touch me! Jay please d-don't let them, p-please!" He begged. Jay looked at the doctors, not knowing what to do.

"It's necessary, Jay. We have to know how's him, we also need a blood test to get his nutrition state" Jay nodded and stood up in front his brother.

"Will, listen to me. I'll be here every second, okay?"

"N-no! Please d-don't!"

Jay took his brother's hands and pinned them at his sides, while keep talking to him, but Will wasn't listening.

Choi put the stethoscope over Will's chest as a nurse took his temperature, but the job was impossible for the doctors, since the young man started moving and then kicking to get the hands off of him.

"We need some help in here!" Choi yelled, immediately two male nurses came, one of them hold his legs as the other pin his shoulders down, that made him freak out even more, but Choi and Rhodes quickly took his vitals, check the surgery scars and everything needed.

Everybody left except for Rhodes and Jay, and let the read head crying hysterically.

"Will, Will, look at me. It's okay, it's over now and I'm here okay? Calm down, you're okay" His words were not making any changes on Will's state.

"We're going to have to sedate him" Rhodes said.

"No, wait!"

Jay stood and hugged his brother, rubbing shooting circles on his back.

"Easy, easy. That's it, you're okay"

Eventually, Will's crying got into small sniffles, after a good 30 minutes his breathing went back into normal and fall asleep into his brother's arms, Jay laid him over the hospital bed and sighed.

"It's not going to be easy" Jay said to himself.

"It won't" Rhodes answers him. "We'll have to do that twice a day, Jay. I'll inform Dr. Charles and see if he can start with therapy now"

"Yeah, thanks!"

Natalie was back in the morning, Jay informed her everything that had happened and she felt guilty for not being there for him, there was eight or clock and they were waiting for Will to wake up, he'd been sleeping well he whole night, maybe Dr. Charles was wrong, and he wouldn't be having nightmares.

They were both in silence, until Jay started sneezing.

"Are you okay?" Natalie asked him.

"Yeah, they're just my…" Another sneeze. "Allergies" She nodded but when he kept doing it, she asked again.

"Are you sure you're okay, Jay?"

"Y-Yes" Sneeze "I'm fine. I just need to get my…" sneeze. "Inhalator"

"And where is it?" Natalie asked.

"My bag" sneeze "On the waiting room"

"I'm going" Natalie stood up.

"No" sneeze "You stay with him, I'm going" Jay stood up and left with a final sneeze.

When Jay left Natalie stood over Will's bed and kiss his forehead.

"You need to keep fighting, okay?" She whispered and got back to her seat, she was reading a magazine when a noise caught her attention. A whimper from the young man on the bed. She immediately stood and look him at the eyes.

"Will, oh, love. I'm so happy to see…"

"No! Please not! Don't hurt me more please! P-please!" He started yelling and crying.

"Will, love it's me. Natalie" She explained.

"No! Maddie, please don't I'll be good, p-please d-don't hurt me!" Natalie's heart broke into pieces.

Jay returned with a red nose but his sneezing had stopped.

"J-Jay, please get her out of h-here! P-please don't let her h-hurt me!" His brother pleaded and Natalie left. Tears coming down her checks.

…

It was not possible, the love of her life was terrified of her, how could he think she was that woman? Natalie's heart was broken, she slipped by the wall and hide her face on her knees, crying.

Will could not recognize her.

 **A/N: Please go to my other story, "Halstead Childhood" and let me know what you think.**

 **Hey, hey! I'm back. I kept up my promise and update soon. (So soon, I think) Well' what do you think? Please let me know. Will's acting like a terrified child because of the traumatic experience he'd lived, and because I like him to act like this. Lol. Please please please leave your reviews it will help to update. The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll be updating, haha. Aswering to the reviews:**

 **NaDiAna: Me encantaría traducirla, realmente la escribo en inglés porque alcanza un mayor rating de visitas, pero si recibo por lo menos otras tres solicitudes para traducción ¡prometo que la traduzco y la publico en español! Muchas gracias por tu review, espero puedas dejarme otro en éste capítulo.**

 **Layla: Bueno… lo mismo, jaja. Está en inglés porque alcanza un mayor rating de vistas, pero si recibo otras tres solicitudes, prometo que la traduzco.**

 **Calismoed131: I hoped I have met your expectations about your request, please let me know by a PM or a review.**


	7. Shots and Nightmares

**Kidnapped.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Characters are NBC'S I just created the story.**

Summary: Will Halstead has been kidnapped by Ray Burke's son Timmy, to save his father's life. Unfortunately, Ray dies and Timmy's really mad. What's going to happen now? How will Jay Halstead take this? **WARNING** **FOR VIOLENCE. PTSD.** Please don't read if it's not your cup of tea, some of brotherly love as well, caring Jay and Hurt Will.

 **WARNING: GRAPHIC DESPRIPTION OF VIOLENCE, AND MENTION OF** **SEXUAL VIOLENCE** **. IN THIS CHAPTER.**

 **-Chapter seven-**

" _Shots and Nightmare"_

Natalie had tried to talk to Will twice more, and he freaked out in both, she gave up and just looked him sleeping through the window, all of this was affecting her objectivity at the E.D, so she asked Goodwin for vacations, she agreed, anyway Natalie was sill spending her days at the hospital, asking Jay how Will was, and breaking her heart even more when Jay always shake his head no to all her questions.

"Natalie, calm down, it is normal he reacts like that" Dr. Charles tried to calm his co-worker. "It's nothing we can do now, he'll be all right"

"That's what I always say to my patients" She replied, calming down a little bit, still crying softly "That's what I make them believe and that's what I just told Jay, it's different when you're this side, Dr. Charles"

He sighed.

"I know, I've been there too, Nat. But you have to believe, you have to be faithful in meds, in me"

"Please, Dr. Charles, take him back, please" She begged the psychiatrist. He thought in saying _'I promise'_ instead, he said:

"I'll do my best" She knew that that mean… she had said that to her patients too, you only say 'I'll do my best' when you know there's an important chance of not getting better. She sobbed again and turned around to leave.

"Natalie…"

"I just need to be with my son. I'm sorry, I can't stand in here watching him like that"

Dr. Charles went to Will's room and saw Jay giving him a glass with tea, Rhodes had took out the NG tube yesterday night, and they were trying to figure out if Will could tolerate the oral via.

He heard Will complaining about the pain the I.V causes to his arm, Dr. Charles wished he could take it off, but it was necessary now, Will was taking antibiotics to prevent the infection of this injuries and to the infection he already had on his throat, and the high cold he just got, being naked in a cold room for a long time was not the best idea to keep healthy, the doctors were afraid it turns into a pneumonia.

' _knock. knock'_ He called. "May I come in?" He heard Will whimpering and Jay answering in a whisper, "it's just Dr. Charles"

"Sure, come on" Jay agreed.

"How you doing, Will?" Daniel asked to the young doctor in the bed.

"F-fine" He answered, shortly.

"I'm glad to hear that. You mind if I speak with Jay for a minute?" Will whimpered and look at his brother, letting the doctor know he was not really agree with the idea.

"It'll be only a few minutes and I'll take him back to you." Will whimpered again and shook his head.

"What if I get someone else to stay with you?"

"I d-don't want n-no one e-else" Will answered.

"Not even me?" Voight appeared on the door, and a smile curved Will's lips.

Voight stayed with him while Dr. Charles and Jay talked outside.

"Has something changed?" Daniel asked. And Jay nodded.

"Maggie and April came to visit, and he freaked out just as he did with Natalie"

Dr. Charles thought it for a minute.

"So, he's afraid of women" He concluded.

"Yeah. At first I thought it was just Natalie, cause' she has physical similitudes with Davis, but no… he's afraid of women in general"

"I see"

"And what's the plan, Dr. Charles?"

"Well, I don't want to give him any medication right now, because they can react badly with the antibiotics Rhodes and Choi are giving to him, but I'm almost sure he'll need them, we need to see how he deals with the dissociation PTSD causes, so I'll know if he needs an antipsychotic, he can also develop depression and social terror, but I need time to diagnose all of that, I want to concentrate now in the physical symptoms of the infections, he's not out of danger yet, we need to completely shoot down the infections, keeping his vitals monitored, he's not strong enough, so his system can fail again anytime, we need him to win some weight and keep him hydrated, once he's fully out of danger, then I can start with therapy and treat the psychological symptoms"

"That's sounds very slow" Jay answered with a sigh, but understood "And why do you think he's afraid of women?"

"Brain keeps danger situations on it, so it can reacts in the future if it happens again. If a child have never seen a horse, and then sees one for first time, he will show no reaction, it'll be just a horse, but if he rides it and then falls, his brain had learned it's dangerous and it's going to hurt him, so it keeps in the image of the horse and the memory of the situation, so in the future he can react properly and defend himself. Next time the child sees a horse, he's going to freak out because now it represents danger for him" Charles explained.

"But Will's not a child. And here's not the people who hurt him"

"He'd never hurt by a woman since Maddison, right?"

"I guess no"

"He'd never been in the need to be protected of woman. Now he feels the need, he is relating every woman he sees with the one that hurt him. The child afraid of the horse is not going to be afraid of only the horse he fell of, he's going to be afraid of every horse he sees, this is how brain works, Jay. I know it's hard to understand, but try"

"I'm trying Dr. Charles, I swear I am"

"Keep trying. I'm going to be checking on him often, not actually psychiatrically intervening, but helping the doctors and Will to calm down"

"Thank you, Dr. Charles, thank you"

He and Jay got back to the room, and they saw Voight hugging Will tightly.

"Hey, Will. You have your brother back, I'm sorry I took him away"

Will nodded and smiled at him, Dr. Charles smiled back and left.

"I have to go back to the district, I'll come later to visit, okay?" Voight informed before leaving.

Jay sat down at the foot of his brother's bed.

"Well, did you liked Voight's visit?" Jay asked.

"Yes. He told me I've been very brave"

"You have, Will" The older Halstead replied. "Hey, Dr. Charles spoke to me about therapy" Will's eyes filled with fear. "He said you need to physically recover first"

"I-I don't w-want t-therapy" Will protested.

"I know you don't. But you need it. Will you need to cooperate with us"

"I-I'm trying! I just got t-too s-scared, I'm s-sorry!" He answered to his brother's request, actually starting to cry.

Jay hugged him and rubbed the back of his head.

"Shhh, I know. I know. I'm not asking you to cooperate with physical procedures, I know you can't do that now. I just need you to promise me you'll fight to get better"

"I-I d-don't know if I can get b-better" Will confessed.

"You can, of course you can" Jay answered, getting away from his brother.

"I think you don't understand what I'm saying, Jay" Will told, still sniffling, Jay looked at him, confused. "I know I _can_ get better, what I mean is I don't know if I _want_ to get better" Will tried to explain.

"What are you, saying, Will? You want to live like this, forever?"

"That's the point" The young doctor said "I don't know if I want to _live_ anymore" Jay kept quiet for a minutes, before looking at his brother with crystalized eyes.

"Don't ever say that, Will. Please. You can't give up, I- I need you!"

"I need you too, but it's too much, I- I can't even speak to the love of my life cause' she – she transforms into _her_ again, and everything turns horrible and-"

"Will. Listen to me" Jay ordered, put a finger under his brother's chin to lift his head so their eyes could meet. "It's not going to be easy, we both know that, but you have to keep fighting, you have to keep fighting for Natalie, for Owen, for me, and for you. We all need you, we all love you, we love you as you are now, and we'll love you when you get better"

Will sniffled softly and nodded.

"I p-promise"

"What do you promise, little bro?"

"I'll k-keep f-fighting"

"Okay, then" Jay agreed. "Come here, I love you" They hugged again.

…

"Connor" Ethan called. "Look at this"

Choi gave the tabled with Will's lab results to his partner.

"Damn it!" Rhodes cursed and Ethan nodded. The iron in Will's blood was very low.

"When did this happened?" Connor asked, angry.

"I guess from the days we feed him by the NG tube, and look at his hemoglobin"

"Jesus. 7"

"Yeah. But that's not the worst part"

"Really? Is something worse than this?"

"Yeah. We can't give him the iron by an I.V cause' he one he has in it's being used for the antibiotics, we tried a male nurse to look for another vein, and he could find one, we also tried with a pediatric nurse and he couldn't find the veins. We only have two options, a central catheter by opening the skin, or give it intramuscular"

"One worse than the other"

"Yeah. But he's only 121.25 lbs. now, he doesn't have enough fat on his arm, we're going to have to put it on his thigh"

"This is just perfect" Connor said sarcastically.

"I'll ask the nurses for the iron, let's go"

…

"Hey, remember when dad had that eye surgery and we were telling him I was you and you were me?" Jay asked, trying to distract his brother a little and Will chuckled.

"Yes! It was funny. And then he made us clean the entire house for our innocent joke"

"And you didn't help me at all"

"Hey! I was motivating you with my presence"

"Big, help, huh"

"And remember when-?"

A knock in the door interrupted the brothers' conversation, Will's breathing started agitating.

"Calm down, I'm here with you" Jay answered before saying:

"Come in"

Ethan and Connor where there, for their faces, Jay could guess they have no good news.

"Jay" Connor called. "Can you come for a minute, please?"

Jay nodded before letting a disagree Will on the room.

Both doctors explained to the detective what was going to happen and why it was needed. Jay sighed in disagreement.

"You know he won't like it" He said to the doctors.

"I know, Jay, but it is really necessary, if we don't get his hemoglobin up, he'll need a blood transfusion, and that's going to be even worse than just a few shots"

"I hear you, man. But I don't think we can get him to cooperate. He'll freak out horrible"

"Dr. Charles will be here to help" Choi replied.

"Doesn't matter. He just won't let us" Will's brother answered.

"Then we'll have to force him" Connor said firmly. "You're going to have to hold him down for us, while the nurse insert it"

"You're asking me to hold my _traumatized_ brother down, while someone else puts his hospital gown up, and injects him on the thigh, considering the fact that he has nothing but his boxers under the gown and he was sexually abused a little time ago?"

"Jay, I know it sounds horrible, we wouldn't do it if it was not absolutely necessary"

Jay looked at them for a couple of minutes and then sighed and nodded.

"Okay, let's go then…"

All of them get in the room and Jay immediately went to his brother's side.

"Were where you?" Will asked in a whisper.

"I was talking to Choi and Rhodes. They told me something really important about you" Will whimpered. "You need some shots, buddy"

Will's started hyperventilating.

"Will, listen to me" Jay hold his brother's hand and touched his cheek. "I'll be here with you all the time, okay? I won't let anybody hurt you"

"P-please, Jay. P-Please d-don't" Jay's heart broke in pieces with his brother's pleads.

"I'm sorry, little bro. It's necessary, I promise I'll stay with you" Will sobbed but nodded, getting his sleeve up.

Connor got near to his friend and gently told him.

"There's not where it goes, Will. You don't have enough fat on your arm, you need to show us your thigh"

"N-No! No way. P-please!" Will started crying and moving, hurting himself with his movements.

"Hold him down and call Dr. Charles!" Choi yelled.

Jay hold his brother by his shoulders and brushed his hair with a hand, whispering sweet things to him in an attempt to calm him a little.

Daniel Charles came in and looked at the hysteric young man on the bed, Connor holding his legs, Choi his arms and Jay his shoulders.

"Hey, Will. Hey, hey. Look at me, please, look at me" Dr. Charles capped his attention "Tell me more about that dog you and Jay got into your house when you were kids" Will's tears stopped and his breathing started slowly normalized.

"H-His name was K-Kovhu" Will answered, stopping his kicking and movements.

"And where did you get that name from?"

"T-The Lion K-King II" He said.

"You like the Lion King, huh?" Charles kept talking, and made signals to the doctors to start the procedure. Choi put his gown up. And Will started freaking out again.

"N-No!"

"Hey, hey. Eyes on me, eyes on me" Daniel ordered and Will obeyed "Okay, that's it. You didn't answer my question"

"I-It's my f-favorite m-movie"

"Did you know it is based in a Shakespeare's book?" Daniel asked.

"Y-yeah. In Hamlet"

"Smart boy. Have you ever seen it in theater?"

"Y-Yes! My dad took Jay and m-me"

"That's great. Hey, Will. Want to know something?"

"Y-Yeah"

"Everything's over"

"W-what?"

"Yeah, buddy. You're done" Connor agreed and showed him the syringes. "It wasn't that bad. Was it?"

Will shook his head no and saw a nurse putting a little band on his thigh.

"We're going to take some labs and see if he can get out of the ICU tomorrow" Choi informed to Jay and he nodded.

…

The night was calm, Jay finally could fall asleep, this was horrible, but he knew his brother was strong and he could get out of this, they can get out of this together, he just couldn't lose Will, and he was going to do everything to keep his little brother safe.

A loud sound abruptly woke him.

"No! No! Please don't, Timmy please stop!" Will crying and kicking on the bed between dreams.

Here's the nightmares Dr. Charles talked about.

"Hey, Will. Open your eyes, buddy. It's me" Jay tried to calm his brother while holding him down, worrying he could hurt himself with his movements.

"No! Please make them stop! Jay help me, please, they're hurting me!" Will shout, without opening his eyes.

"Will, open your eyes, you're safe" Jay tried again, but nothing, his brother still screaming in horror. Then, the monitor numbers changed. His cardiac pulsations were over 200 per minute, and his saturation was in 81.

"I need some help in here!" Jay shout, and three doctors immediately appear.

"He's tachycardic" One of them pointed. "Saturation is coming down. 79. 76…"

"We need to intubate"

Jay moved away, with his eyes undaunted. Will finally woke up and start fighting the doctors.

"I c-c-can't b-breath" Was the only thing he said before laying limp on the bed. His lips and fingers becoming blue.

"Sat is in 73, 71…"

"I can't visualize the vocal chords"

"Move!" A third voice came in. Getting the internships away and taking it her way. Natalie. "I'm in, Bag him" An internship started bagging Will and Natalie took his vitals.

"Sat's coming up. 80, 85, 88… DP 122/75. Mm/Hg" Natalie looked at Jay, with her hands shaking. "He's stable" Jay nodded, tears coming down his cheeks, he couldn't believe it. His brother just got extubated… and they were talking of moving him out of the ICU.

"Why did this happen?" Natalie asked.

"A nightmare" Was Jay's only response. "What are you doing here?"

"I felt something was wrong and came. I just felt it"

Jay nodded, they both hold Will's hands and pray God to take him back.

Today Will was alive... however, tomorrow will be another day.

 **A/N: Please visit my other story, "Halstead Childhood" I'm sure you'll like it.**

 **Hi to everyone! I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I'm a med student and I don't have a lot of time. I have to say four important things, someone who is in the medical ambit will notice there's a few mistakes in here, I know. But this is only a fictional story, so it doesn't have to be that specific.**

 **1\. - Internships are never in the ICU.**

 **2\. - A panic attack never causes physical symptoms, they're only physiological.**

 **3\. - In an ICU, there's ALWAYS intensivist doctors there to help in any situation.**

 **4\. - Doctors never injects patients in the ICU, nurses do. But I don't want to get anymore characters to the story, that's why I manage Rhodes and Choi doing Will's treatment.**

 **But as I said, this is a fictional story, anything can happen.**

 **Calismoed131: I couldn't find a place to put your request in this chapter, but be sure I WILL, in the next one or in "Halstead Childhood" but I will.**

 **NaDiAna: ¡Muchísimas gracias por todos tus reviews! Sí, solo tres más, ¡jajaja! Noo, otra cuenta no. Ya me están entrando las ganas de traducirla, sabiendo que tengo una lectora como tú.**

 **Uwsbi*ch: Thank you very much for your review!**

 **Thank you to all the guests too.**

 **-A.C.**


	8. A Father Knows

**Kidnapped.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Characters are NBC'S I just created the story.**

Summary: Will Halstead has been kidnapped by Ray Burke's son Timmy, to save his father's life. Unfortunately, Ray dies and Timmy is really mad. What's going to happen now? How will Jay Halstead take this? **WARNING** **FOR VIOLENCE. PTSD.** Please don't read if it's not your cup of tea.

 **Author's Note: Hello to everyone, I decided just this time to add two author's notes, one at the beginning and one at the end, this one apologizing, and that's it, and the one at the end, as the usual ones.**

 **I am so sorry for the absence, if you want to read it, here's my explanation, if you don't, you can skip this part and just go to the chapter. I had a hard time with an important neurological disease I have, I had a long convulsion and had a cardiorespiratory arrest, so I needed to be intubated, reanimated and spend a long time in the Intensive Care Unit, so I am recovering, as you already know I am a medical student and college keeps me away from writing, but I still love it. Whatever I feel the continuous updating as a commitment with myself and with you, and is not okay to disappear and then come back without any explanation, so that's why I decided to give it one to you. Thank you to everyone, and enjoy chapter eight.**

 **-Chapter eight-**

" _A father knows"_

"Nat" Jay talked to her, two days had happened since his brother had to be intubated again, they both were taking turns to stay with Will, and sometimes, they crossed times.

"Hmm?" She looked up at the young detective, with red eyes.

"I need you to be honest with me"

"Jay I-"

"No! Please listen to me. Since I came here everyone is treating me with pity and I hate it. Don't think I don't know the _'We're doing everything we can'_ I know what it means, we say it. Every time a desperate father came in and ask us news of his missing daughter, the only thing we can say is that _'We're doing everything we can'_ it means we don't know, we don't have anything. So, please talk to me as a doctor. Am I going to see my little brother as he was, again? Are we going to have a beer again? Am I-?" Jay's voice broke and he couldn't continue.

Nat stared at him, just thinking in what Jay was feeling, losing Will would be hard, awful and painful for her, but she had to find a way to continue, she has Owen, she has a reason… but Jay? What else does he have to keep living? If Will dies, Jay dies too.

"I don't know, Jay. I have nothing" She answered to the young detective he just broke down again, taking his brother's hand.

Connor Rhodes called to the door.

"Come in"

"Jay. I need to talk to you"

Jay looked up, tears rolling down his cheeks and stormed out after saying. "Just tell her, okay?"

Connor sighed and look at Natalie.

"Nat, you don't have to talk about this, if you need some time then I can…"

"You want to know about organ donation, don't you?"

"I don't. I mean- I have to ask because in the state he is the hospital regulation-"

"I know the regulation, Connor!"

She kept silent for a minute.

"I'm sorry. Let's talk outside, okay?"

…

Jay was on the 10th floor, sitting on the ground with his knees bent, his elbows lean on them, and his face hidden in their forearms. He was there because no one goes there, ever.

Was that the real reason? Or he was there because if Choi or Rhodes call to tell him Will had died… there was high enough to kill himself? He wasn't sure.

He was sure of one thing: If Wil dies, then he's dead too. Erin was gone, his parents were dead, he and Will only have each other, and it was everything they needed.

Jay imagined his life without his brother, he tried to imagine a world without him… and he saw nothing, just nothing. A life without him was just impossible. Jay moved his head from his elbows and looked at the ground, he saw a pair of black shoes in-front of him. He immediately recognized them, he just knew one person who still use those kind of shoes.

"Come on, kid. Talk to me" Voight told him.

"How did you know I was here?"

"A nurse saw you, got worried and called me"

"Sure"

"Everybody is worried about how Will is doing. And no one had asked you, so I am here for you"

"Thanks, sarge- I am-"

"Fine?"

Jay nodded.

"I know you are always fine, I know" Voight only had to look at Jay for a few minutes before the young man's wall fell in pieces and broke in pieces. He started crying.

"That's it. Come here" Hank kneeled beside Jay and put his arms around him, the younger man hide his face on the elder's chest, after some minutes of full crying, Jay returned the hug full force, his arms around Voight's torso. "That's okay. Let it out, shh, let it all out"

"I-I just-" Jay tried but he couldn't make sense, or even complete a phrase. "Shh, I am here. I'm with you and I am not going to leave, easy, my boy, everything is going to be okay" Voight tried his best to calm Jay down.

Jay felt relief for first time since Natalie had called him to tell him 'he's taken'

The sergeant started rubbing circles on his detective's back, soon the crying transformed into quiet sniffling, and Jay's breathing was slower, Voight's shirt was wet because of Jay's tears.

"Better now?" Hank asked as he put a finger under Jay's chin for him to look at his eyes.

"Y-yes. I am sorry, sarge. I- I am just so scared, he's everything to me and I-" Jay looked at the railings in front of him, the very easy to jump railings. "I can't lose him"

"Jay, listen to me" Voight told him as he block the detective's vision from the railings. "Will is not going to die"

"H-How do you know? You c-can't know"

"Yes I do. A father knows then his child is going to be okay and when he won't" Was Voight's answer.

Jay stared at him, unsure of what his sergeant was trying to say.

"You and that stubborn red-head are my sons. You lost your dad, and I lost my children. We need each other, we deserve each other"

Jay's crying re-started, but this time... they were happy tears. He hugged Voight again.

"T-thank you"

"You're very welcome, Jay. But, listen to me, if I find out you came to this or any higher floor again, you will be in trouble. Understood?"

"Y-yes, sir"

Jay's phone ringed but he didn't look like he wanted to loss his hug, so Voight take the phone for him.

"This is Voight. What? Okay, we're on our way, try to calm him down!"

Jay immediately pulled away and look at Voight, fear in his eyes.

"Will's awake, but asking for you, so scared"

Both men leave the site, running.

…

A/N: Will's thoughts will appear in _italics_

 _Where am I? What am I doing here? Where's this place? Am I dead?_

All this questions hit Will's head strongly. This looks like a long long hall, white, he couldn't see anything besides, in front or behind him, only kilometers and kilometers of thick white fog… he had been running for, seconds? Hours? Years? Who knows? He couldn't feel his legs, or… any other part of his body, then he realized he has not body, he was just… him. His mind, his feelings, his essence, but no body. Then, how does he know he was really he?

Will started freaking out, trying to find a reason to all this… this emptiness, he couldn't see anything, he couldn't feel anything, or hear, or see, or even remember. The only thing he knew was that he is Will Halstead, or, at least, he was Will Halstead. He tried to remember more… more of himself, or who he was, or where he was before this white place.

He took some deep breaths and tried to calm himself, slowly, memories started getting back.

 _I am… a senior resident in Emergency Medicine._

 _I was born in Chicago._

 _I have… I have a brother. Jay! Where is him?_

All Will's efforts to keep himself calm worth nothing when he discovered he was there alone, and that Jay maybe could be in some kind of danger.

 _Why am I thinking this?_

Then, from nowhere, Jay was just in front of him, but… it was just like a memory, or like a vision that something that has not happened yet, he couldn't not remember a moment seeing Jay climbed of the tenth floor of the Chicago Med. Then, he started feeling guilt, he was afraid of losing his brother and he knew that if his brother died, then he'll be dead too…

But those were not his feelings, he didn't feel them like his feelings, they were… they were Jay's.

Everything has sense now, Jay was about to kill himself because he thought he was going to die, he has to stop him.

So he started screaming.

 _Jay! STOP! I am here, I'm alive! I'm not going to leave you! Please stop!_

 _Someone please stop him, please!_

But his brother wasn't listening. He was just standing there.

 _Jay please stop! I'll be okay, please!_

It was all for nothing, Jay couldn't listen to him. But… he could listen something. Jay's voice.

… "Will"…

…"Will, calm down, you're okay, calm down"…

 _Jay, please stay with me, please!_

"Will, please, you're going to hurt yourself, open your eyes for me"

After a few minutes Will realized this was not Jay's voice… this one sounds like… Connor's? Maybe some nurses' too.

He opened his eyes suddenly and found himself on a bed's hospital, Rhodes was in front of him hooding in his hand an endotracheal tube. Did he just extubate someone? That was not important!

"Please, Connor, you have to go and find Jay! He's going to jump from the tenth floor! Please!"

Connor was impressed of how Will was screaming and talking just after being extubated.

"Will. Calm down, Jay is okay, we just called him, he'll be here in a minute, and he was with Voight, all right? Please calm down"

"No! Please go and save him, please!"

Connor saw the beeps into Will's monitor were getting faster, he was hyperventilating and needed to be calm now or he was going to pass out.

"4mg of lorazepam!" Dr. Rhodes ordered. But just when a nurse was about to insert it through his I.V, Jay and Voight appeared on the door.

"Stop!" Jay yelled.

"Will…" the older brother whispered. Pushed everyone out of his way and went to his brother's side. He just wanted to grab his hand or touch his cheek to let him know he was there but Will sat down on the bed, managed to put the bed railing down and hug his brother as his life depended on it.

Jay didn't hesitate in returning the hug full force, caring in not hurting his brother's weak, injured and thin body.

Connor finished checking Will's vitals on the monitor, everything was okay.

"Let's let them be alone for a while" He said and gently pushed everyone out of the room.

"I-I thought you were leaving me, I-" Will tried but his voice broke. He hid his face into his brother's chest.

"Shh, I'm not going to leave you, little brother. I will never"

"Y-you were!" Will shouted. "I saw you, you were about to jump by the tenth floor"

Jay pushed away, receiving a whimper in protest from his brother.

"Y-You saw what?" He asked, impressed in what just his brother said.

"Yes. I saw you, I-I was dreaming, or something and-and I saw you on the tenth floor, Jay, what were you doing there?"

Jay just stayed shocked…

"I-I wasn't. I thought it. But I was not going to do it, Will. I was not going to do it really, it was just… an impulse and a thought that crossed my mind. I'm not going to leave you, little brother"

"P-promise?"

"I swear"

Both brothers kept together for a good while, until Will fall asleep again, and Jay was just snoozing on the chair beside his brother. Jay could not find a logical reason in how Will could dream with what he was thinking of doing. A patient in coma cannot dream, right? Who knows? Will was the doctor here, not him.

Jay opened his eyes just to see a sleeping Will on the bed, Jay smiled at him and then remembered he has to call Natalie, she has to know Will was awake. Jay didn't feel like talking so he texted her.

 _Hey, Nat. Just to let you know Will is awake. Rhodes says he's okay and his vitals are stable._

 _-J._

He got his answer almost immediately.

 _Thanks, Jay. I'm on my way._

 _-N._

Jay stood and kissed his brother's forehead, then a gust of wind entered by the small window behind the hospital bed, Jay felt something weird on his nose and then thought… _Oh, no here it comes._

*sneeze* It was a hard sneeze and Jay didn't find time to cover his mouth so very tiny drops of saliva smashes against Will's face and he woke up. Jay moved away from Will.

*sneeze* *sneeze*

"W-what's going on? Why is my face wet?" The younger brother asked.

"I-I'm sorry I-" *sneeze* "I accidentally sneezed on you"

"It's okay" Will answered. And tried to reach a kleenex to dry his face.

"This damn-" *sneeze* "Allergies"

"You have your inhaler with you?"

"Y-yeah" *sneeze*

"Then use it!"

Jay did what his brother said and inhale the medicine. Slowly, the sneezing stopped and Jay was just with a red nose.

They both laughed, but Will couldn't hold awake for a long time, he was falling asleep again, with his eyes half open, he asked.

"Jay… how did you know I was going to live?" *yawn*

"I didn't"

"So?"

Jay smiled.

"A father knows"

Will smiled back, yawned once more and finally fall asleep again.

Jay sighed and put his phone on the buzz so it won't awake Will again, Jay saw Dr. Charles walking by the hall. He stood up and followed the psych.

"Dr. Charles" Jay called, and the doctor turned around.

"Hey, Jay. How's Will doing?"

"He-he's fine. He's out of the coma and breathing by his own"

"That's what I heard, I am going to check on him later"

"Dr. Charles, I need to ask you something"

"Sure, walk with me"

Jay looked at his brother's room and bit his bottom lip. Daniel put a hand on his shoulder.

"He'll be fine, Jay. He's on the monitors, if something gets abnormal they are going to start to beep and everyone is going to be there in less than a minute, okay?"

Jay thought it for a minute.

"Yeah, let's go"

They started walking together by the long hall.

"What is bothering you, Jay?"

"I-I thought in kill myself"

Dr. Charles stopped walking and stared at Jay, worried.

"Jay, we need to-"

"Yes, yes I know. I am going to take therapy, meds if it is needed and all you tell me to do and I'll do it. But right now, my question it's not focused on me"

Daniel raised an eyebrow at the young detective.

"Will knew it. When I went to see him after he got extubated, I had just left the tenth floor with Voight" Jay sighed and Dr. Charles squeezed his shoulder to encouraged him. "When I got to Will's side, he hugged me and told me that he dreamed that I was going to jump from the tenth floor… Dr. Charles, will was in a coma, he was with propofol and… he told me that. Does a patient in coma can dream?"

Dr. Charles sighed and looked at the young man.

"No, Jay. They don't" Jay's eyes opened widely. "But I am going to check his propofol doses, when the sedation is a little relieved, then patients are in something similar to the second phase of the dream, in that case, yes, they can dream, but that's not a coma anymore. I am going to check his doses and then I'll tell you my conclusions, okay?"

"Thank you very much, Dr. Charles. I am going to get back with him"

"Jay" Dr. Charles called. "Be sure that we're going to talk about you later, okay?"

Jay looked at his feet and blushed.

"Yes, sir"

Jay made his way to his brother's room and saw Natalie stood, watching Will sleeping by the window, out of the room, a single tear rolled down her face.

"Nat…. I am so sorry he does not recognize you as you. If I could so something you know I would"

"I know, Jay. We're going to make it… we have to"

"He has been through a lot. Rhodes says he'll be sleeping for a good while. Why don't you go inside and see him? I'll be right here" Jay told him, she smiled and nodded.

Natalie got inside the room and sat on the chair beside him, held his hand and kissed it.

"Will… I just want you to know that I love you very much, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but- if I do more harm than good to you then I am willing to let you go, because I love you that much that I prefer your good than keeping you with me, even if you never can see the way you used to, you have to remember I love you so so much, you and Owen are the most important persons on my life and I- I just love you so much, my Will. I love you"

Natalie couldn't stay there anymore, watching how the love of her life couldn't recognize her. So she just rubbed her eyes with her free hand and was about to leave.

Then she felt a squeeze on her hand.

She saw a pair of beautiful chocolate eyes looking at her, tears on them.

"I-I love you too, Nat. I love you s-so much"

…

 **A/N: Hello to everyone, again I'm sorry for the absence, if you want to know the reason you can you to the beginning of the chapter. Okay, so. Let's answer to your reviews. Btw thank u very much for your continue support.**

 **NaDiAna: A mí también me gusta verlos sufrir, jajaja. Durante mis guardias en psiquiatría he visto el estrés postraumático y trato de ponerlo lo más parecido a la realidad, tal como es. De nuevo muchas gracias por tu continuo apoyo, ojalá puedas escribirme un PM para platicar más. ¡Gracias y muchos besos!**

 **Calismoed131: I hope I did not disappointed you with your promt, I did my best, if you have any other you can PM me, thanks a lot for your patience. H &K! **

**Thank you very very much to all the Guest reviewers, if you can write your name instead of the predetermined "guest" it would be great and so much easier for me to answer. Thank you to everyone!**


	9. Are we going to be okay?

**Kidnapped.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Characters are NBC'S I just created the story.**

Summary: Will Halstead has been kidnapped by Ray Burke's son Timmy, to save his father's life. Unfortunately, Ray dies and Timmy is really mad. What's going to happen now? How will Jay Halstead take this? **WARNING** **FOR VIOLENCE. PTSD.** Please don't read if it's not your cup of tea.

 **-Chapter nine-**

" _Are we going to be okay?"_

"I won't leave you again! I am so sorry for what happened! I should never had asked for that coffe, I'm so-" Natalie's voice broke and she started crying hard, she landed herself into Will's arms.

"Oh, Nat… I love you too, but… ow"

She chuckled and moved.

"I am just so glad you'll be all right"

Will looked at her, his eyes watering. "I'm sorry, Nat" he whispered. "I didn't want to make you to go through this pain"

"You have nothing to apologize for, okay?" she replied, wiping away his tears with her thumbs, "It's all over, you're going to recover and we're going to be a family again"

"Promise?"

She nodded her head and smiled, the young doctor smiled her back. "When can I go home?"

"That's not a possibility, for now you'll have to stay"

He whimpered and rolled his body, looking at the machines he was connected at. "But my vitals are stable, my glasgow must be 15. I want to go home" He argued.

"Well, Dr. Abrahams will be here tomorrow to check on you and make sure you have not neurological damage, then, Connor and Ethan have to check on you, and we'll see"

"Darn" He cussed.

"Well, if you feel good enough to cuss, I think they'll consider letting you go"

"I don't want them to consider it, I want them to let me go" Will whimpered.

Natalie stared at him and then looked away to the window.

"Jay, it's your turn now"

The detective, who had been standing and hearing everything with a smile on his face, faked a sneeze, but all he did was a weird sound, very similar as a sneeze.

"hehKNXXtshh"

"Oh, no, you don't" Natalie said and went to get him. "You're dealing with this. He's your brother"

"He's your fiancée"

"You're dealing with this, with or without sneezing"

Jay stuck his tongue out at her and walked inside the room as Natalie took his place, outside.

"All right, buddy. What's wrong?"

"I want to go home" Will said, his voice breaking.

"I know you do, and I want us to go home too, but I can't just take you, you know that, right?"

Will nodded his head, but kept arguing "I don't care. I still want to go"

"That won't happen now, doctors have to make sure you're completely okay before we leave" Jay said, firmly "You need to gain some weight and we need to-"

"NO!" Will shouted, starting to cry.

Jay looked back over his shoulder to Natalie, asking her to please come in and help him to deal with this and calm his brother down, but she just shook her head. Jay was starting to get pissed.

"Will, look at me" Jay asked, shaking Will's shoulder, but his brother shook his head and hide his face into the bed.

"William Halstead, look at me NOW" Jay ordered, with an angered voice. Will looked up to his brother and got scared when he saw his brother's eyes.

"You are going to cut the fit NOW, you are going to stay because you NEED it, you need to be treated, you need to stay here for longer, and if you can't stay in that damn bed, I will tie you down and-" Jay shut up and saw his brother, his face was completely pale and he was looking at some point at the wall, opening and closing his mouth as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Will?" Jay called him, but his brother stayed the same. "Will" He tried again, this time touching his shoulder.

When Will felt someone touching me, he looked at his brother and started screaming.

"NO! Please, let go of me, Timmy, please don't hurt me, please I promise I'll do as you say, please!"

"Will!" Jay tried to hold his brother down, so he wouldn't hurt himself. "PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T! I'm sorry, NO, NO!"

"Natalie!" Jay screamed and Natalie, who had her headphones on and the yelling distracted looked at them and immediately got in.

"What happened?" She asked and tried to approach the bed, but Will started moving violently and punched Jay on the face.

"PLEASE DON'T BRING HER IN! PLEASE TAKE HER OUT! JIMMY PLEASE DON'T HER!"

"Will, Will it's me, it's Natalie" She put her hands on his face but he pushed her away.

"Maddie, PLEASE DON'T! PLEASE NO MORE!"

"Go get Dr. Charles NOW!" Natalie screamed out to a nurse who was passing by.

"How did this happened?" Natalie asked Jay, they both trying to hold Will down.

"I yelled at him and told him if he didn't stay still he was going to be tied down" Jay answered, with a guilt tone on his voice.

"Are you out of your mind? How you dare to say that?"

"I do the best I can! And if you don't remember, I asked you for help, you were listening to music while I was dealing with this all by myself. I DO feel too" Jay spouted.

When Natalie was about to yell again, Dr. Charles arrived, with 3 nurses.

"Get out of the room" He ordered.

"No-"

"But-"

"GET OUT OF THE ROOM NOW. OR I WILL CALL SECURITY" Dr. Charles ordered, extremely angry.

They both walked away but didn't dare of going far, they stayed just out of the room.

"Hold his arms and legs, he's hurting himself" Dr. Charles ordered. "And prepare 2mg of risperidone!"

Dr Charles got near Will, who was fighting as a beast and pleading to not be hurt.

"Will, it's doctor Charles. Listen to me, you need to calm down, you're safe, no one is going to hurt you here"

"NO, TIMMY, PLEASE DON'T!"

"No, it's Dr. Daniel Charles, chief of psychiatry in the Chicago Med, and we're trying to help you"

"NO! THEY'RE TYING ME!"

"No, no one is tying you, they're holding your limbs because you're hurting yourself, turn your head a little to the right, you see your IV? It's gone for the movements you made No one wants to hurt you"

"N-no TIMMY PLEASE DO-"

"No, it's Doctor Daniel Charles" The psychiatrist interrupted "Look at me, Will, look at me" Dr. Charles got a hold of his chin and forced him to look at him.

"Who I am?" He asked. Will's tears were still rolling down, but he answered.

"D-doc-doctor Ch-Charles"

"Very good. You are at the Chicago Med and we are trying to help you"

"L-let me go p-please" Will pleaded.

"Of course we will let you go, we don't like to scare you, but first you need to help me and then I will help you, okay? Can you do a few things for me?"

"Y-yes" Will answered

"First thing I need is you to stop fighting the nurses, okay? I promise they're not going to hurt you?"

Will tried, but his limbs were still shaking violently.

"I C-CAN'T"

"Yes you can, you did a very good try so now I am going to give you a medicine that will help you to feel better, okay?" Will nodded "But since your I.V is gone I need to give it on your thigh, can you be brave for me and let me do it?"

Will re-started crying but nodded.

"Is the risperidone ready?" Dr. Charles asked to one nurse, who nodded and gave it to Will. He yelled at the shot but did not move.

"Excellent. Now it's your turn, can you please breath with me?, at the same rhythm I do"

Will copied Dr. Charles breathing.

"In" they inhaled "and out" they exhaled.

"Very good, one more time…. In… and out. Excellent" Dr. repeated the breathing technic for 4 more times.

"You're doing great. Now, please, can I tell me who I am?"

"D-doctor Ch-Charles" Will answered.

"Oscar, let go of Will's right arm, please" The nurse obeyed and Will immediately put his arm on his chest.

"Will, can you tell me where are you at?"

"Ch-Chicago Med"

"You make me proud. Nathan, let go of Will's left arm" Will lost no time in joining his left arm to his right one.

"Can you tell me who she is?" Dr. Charles asked, pointing at Natalie through the window.

"Nat"

"Good man. Adam, let go of his right leg" The nurse did.

"And finally, can you tell me why he had to do all of this?"

"To help m-me"

"Very good" Will's left leg was finally released and he was free again. The nurses left, both doctors stayed watching through the window to Jay and Natalie, who were looking so worried. The younger man looked apart.

"Will, you don't have to let th-" Dr. Charles started.

"I want Jay" Will interrupted. Daniel wasn't so happy, but he had to respect his patient's decision.

"I will have a little talk with him first. No long, I promise"

"Please don't yell at him"

"I won't. I just need to let him know what he can and what he can't do to take care of you"

"Okay"

Dr. Charles walked away to the door, closed it and closed the curtain so Will couldn't look at them.

Once he was out, he glared at both the detective and the doctor in front of them. If looks were bullets, they would be death.

"He had a VERY dangerous flashback" He started "It was hard to get him out of it. People with PTSD can stay in flashbacks for days, or weeks. I know you don't know how to take care of him, but I AM SURE you know yelling, fighting and arguing in front of him won't help. Jay, you'd been here for a long time, you're human too and this kind of reactions are normal, and understable but you NEED help, you need to sleep, you need a coffe, you need to eat. Natalie, you need to help Jay to-"

"I have a son!" She yelled "I can't be here all the time and he was the one who-"

"Maybe you can go and stay with your son? If you can't control yourself then Will doesn't need you" Dr. Charles told her, starting to sound a little pissed.

Natalie left, furious.

"Jay, you can't yell at him, at all. If you feel there's something you can't control, call me or one of the other psychiatrists, there's nothing wrong in needing help, specially when your brother's stability depends on that"

Jay was about to say something, he was looking furious too, and opened his mouth as big as a crocodile, it looked like he was already to yell at him and call him names, but all the sound he made was a strange.

"hehKNXXtshh"

"And take care of those allergies" Daniel pointed, laughing and patting the young detective's shoulder. "Come in, he was asking for you, he was fighting and yelling as a beast, so he is soaked in sweat, I gave him an antipsychotic drug who is going to make him sleep, I doubt he feels like standing up and going to the shower so I am sending some nurses to give him a bath on the bed and give you new sheets. If you see he doesn't want to, you ask him if he is more comfortable with you doing it, and if he says no, you call me, okay? No yelling, no arguing with him, and of course not threatening him. Understand?"

"Yes, doctor, thank you" Jay answered.

"And I will get you some ice for your eye, I want you to get checked too. Now come in"

Jay walked inside the room and sat next to his brother, he had a special small bed for him but he didn't want to be away from his brother, Will looked up at him and saw his black eye.

"Jay, I'm s-so sorry, I wo-won't argue with you again, and I'm so-sorry for hitting you"

Jay rolled his hand through his brother's red curls and whispered. "You have nothing to be sorry about, I shouldn't have yelled at you, little brother, it's okay"

"A-are we going to be okay" Will asked.

Jay thought a lot before answering.

"Yes, we're going to be okay" He said, holding his brother's hand, fearing that he may be lying.

Will feel asleep soon, Jay was tired too but he had to wait for the nurses doctor Charles mentioned.

Will was profusely sleep that he didn't even noticed when the nurses gave him a bath and changed the sheets, with Jay's help.

Jay finally, went to bed too, not before another. "hehKNXXtshh" that woke Will up.

"Jay?"

"Shh, it's okay, just my stupid allergies, but I'm here"

After a while, Will repeated.

"Are we going to be okay?"

"Yes, little brother, we're going to be okay"

They both finally fell asleep.

/./

 **A/N: Hello to everyone, I know I've been missing, please don't hate me. I am back with a new chapter, I did not checked the orthography before updating because I thought I had made you wait long enough, so. I took the risk, is 4:00am in Mexico, I'll check it tomorrow and replace the chapter with the correct spelling.**

Roastchicken1 : Thank you very much for your review! I haven't considered a story like that, but be sure I will write it once this is over, as a prequel or maybe even add it on this one at some point, on a flashback, the link of my personal Facebook i son my profile, if you want to add me and tell me how you imagine it so I can meet your expectations better, please go ahead. I am very glad you're enjoying and proposing. I'd love to see another review from you. H&K

 **Rose** : Here's the updating, I hope you like it and I hope I see a new review from you.

 **Calismoed131:** Hey! I hope you like how I handled your prompt.

 **Stay tuned to the new chapter of "Halstead Childhood" it's going to be published tomorrow. Thank you to every one!**


End file.
